Yolei's Big Shock 1
by Yolei199
Summary: Summary- Yolei I. gets Brace and Ken I. Moves to Odaiba. This is my first Fan fiction Story. A ken and Yolei Story. Please Review, NO FLAMES/Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Yolei's Big Shock**

Summary- Yolei I. gets Brace and Ken I. Moves to Odaiba. Ken's Mother Is Pregnant with Twins A Girl and A Boy. This is my first Fan fiction Story. A ken and Yolei Story. Please R&R.

Main Characters Are: Yolei Inoue, Ken Ichijouji and Davis Motomiya.

Other Characters Are:Taichi Kamiya/ Tai, Hikari Kamiya/ Kari, Cody Hida, Takeru Takaishi/ TK, Sora Takenouchi, Yamato Ishida/ Matt, Koushiro Izumi/ Izzy, Joe Kido, Mimi Tachikawa, Ken's Parents, Unknown Twins of Kens.

**Chapter 1**

Shortly After the defeat of MaloMyotismon. Ken found out that he Would be moving. So when he asked his parents. Where they would be moving to? The only answer they gave him was, Not far. In witch Ken was not satisfy with the answer his parents gave to him. He was scared and confused on what to do. He did not sleep well that night. Because of his worries.

In the Morning. Ken was still in a bad mood and sill just as worried. He was in his room. Sulking and packing up his Stuff. His loft was already taken a part and his Computer has bin packed up. Ken was packing up his books. When there was a knock on the Front door. Ken's Mother answered the door. To see who it was, It was Davis.

"Why! Hello Davis. So what brings you here?" Ken's Mother asked. With a surprised look on her face.

"Hello, Ms. Ichijouji, I came to see Ken! is he home?" Davis said.

"He is home. Please come in. He is in his room. Maybe you can cheer him up. He has bin in a bad mood since last night. When his Dad and I told him that we will be moving today."She said,as they walked down the hall.

"I'll give it my best shot to cheer him up." Davis said.

"Thank you." She said.

Just then there was a crash from Ken's Bedroom and Ken saying. "Ah SHOOT,DARN IT, Wormmon, this is just not my day."

"Ken it will get better, I promise." Wormmon said to Ken. Then there was a knock on his door.

"What is it?" He said with anger in his voice.

" You're friend Davis is here to see you." She said.

"Come in Davis."He Said with a slight embarrassment in his voice. Davis opened the door to Ken's bedroom and walked in.

"Have fun kids." She said, giving them a smile as she closed the door after her.

"We will." They said together

"I'm sorry how I just acted. I am just upset. About moving and not knowing where we are moving too." Ken said, as he picked up his books off the floor. Where they fell.

"It's OK Ken! I can understand how you fill." Davis said.

"Thanks Davis I knew I could count on you. So will you help me pack my stuff up?" Ken asked.

"Of course man, I'll help you pack you're stuff up, that's what friends are for!" Davis said.

"Thanks again Davis." Ken said Calming down.

They started packing the rest of Ken's stuff up. When Ken and Davis finished packing up Ken's stuff. Started on the rest of the home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yolei's Big Shock**

Chapter 2:

Flashback!

At Odaiba Orthodontist's Office, Inside the Waiting room. Yolei was pacing back and forth around the room. She was complaining to her Dad and asking him, Why She had to get the older Braces, when she wanted the Invisible Braces. She was also in a bad mood. Just like Ken was, But she was more Anger then Worried. When she herd the Assistant Called, "Miss Yolei Inoue"

Then Yolei yelled out,"MY LIFE AS I KNOW IT IS OVER!" As She walked towards the door, That leads to the Hallway, That leads to the Rooms. "You will be in room number 2, Miss Inoue." The Assistant Said in a kind voice. As Yolei reached the door witch the desk was on the Right side of the door. "Thank you." Yolei said in a calm voice, as she walks through the door, down the hall, into room # 2, over to the Dentist chair and sat down into it. Then the Orthodontist came in and said, "So... you're here to get Braces. Are you?"

"Yah, I guess so." Yolei said with the sound of disappointment in her voice.

"So, What colors Do you want you're Braces and Bands?" He asked.

"May I have Pink Braces and Pink and Red Bands Please? Since I can not get invisible braces." She asked.

"Of coarse you can have Pink for you're Braces." He said, As He tilts the chair back. He put the braces on. When he finished putting them on. He told Yolei that she should not talk until the feeling in her mouth should come back in about an Hour. So until then no food you get that? Yolei nodded her head in agreement.

End of Flashback.

Yolei was sitting on her bed thinking about what transpired today. Mimi had emailed her to tell her that she came to visit and will arrive around 3:00 in the afternoon. Yolei had told her about her getting Braces that day and asked how she will survive with them on. Mimi reassured her it will be OK. No matter what happened.

Yolei shouts out, "My life is ruined."


	3. Chapter 3

**Yolei's Big Shock!**

_**Author's Note:** Sorry I have not updated in a while I have bin busy.** Please Review! **By Yolei199_

**Chapter 3:**

Back at Ken's old Apartment, Davis and Ken were finished packing up the remainder of the things in Ken's apartment. Once everything was in the moving van, it was time to go.

Ken's Mother said, " So Davis, Do you what to help us Move into our new apartment?"

" Sure, I will Help you guys Move in you're new apartment. I'll be more then happy to help." Davis said and with that, All 4 of them got into the Moving Van, Ken's Father started driving. When Ken had realized that they were headed towards Odaiba.

Ken said, "So that's what you meant, When you said, Not far." He calmed down the rest of the way.

When they pulled up to Yolei,TK and Cody's Apartment building. Ken was Shocked. When his parents said, " We're here."

"What?" Ken said what a confused look on his face.

"So, Do you two want to go up and see it first? Or, Do you want to start unloading the moving van?" Ken's Father said.

Ken thought for a moment and than said, "I think it would be, To go up and see how it looks." Giving his Father A smile.

The 4 of them went up to the apartment. Ken was even more surprised to find that he was on the left side of Yolei's Apartment. All 4 of them walked into the apartment. Davis and Ken start looking around the apartment and found the room ken liked the most. Coincidentally the room is right next to Yolei's bedroom and also has a balcony. At that moment they hear from the room on the right side of Ken's bedroom.

Yolei shout, "My LIFE IS RUNED."

Both Ken and Davis say, "OK" with confused look on their faces.

Then Ken said, "Mama?"

"Yes Ken?" She said.

"May I Please have the bedroom on the far right, because it has the balcony?" Ken said.

"Of course, We knew you would want it." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yolei's Big Shock!**

_**(A/N)**__ This chapter will be short. Sorry I have not updated in a while I have been very, very busy. Please tell me if I should hold off on Yolei telling about the braces____**Please Review! **__By Yolei199t_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_ Davis and Ken go over to Yolei's Apartment. They knocked on the door and Yolei answered. She smiled when she saw her friends. Though it was her closed Smile. She then said, " So what brings you here Ken and Davis?"_

_Ken said shyly, "I would be honored if you would help me move in."_

_Yolei says, "Of course I will Help you. Do you want me to get a hold of the others?"_

_Davis says, "Sure, the more people. The faster it gets done."_

_ Yolei then e-mailed the others. The others Replied. All except Mimi Said, Yes. Mimi Said that She will help when she gets there. If there is anything for me to do. I'm about 2 hours away from landing. _

_ Ken then e-mailed them, told them that His new apartment is to the left of Yolei's apartment and to TK and Cody that they can meet them in the elevator, on the way down._

_ They all Started unloading the moving Van. Some time had passed, they had finished unloading and started unpacking. Some more time had passed. More like 2 hours had passed. Mimi came and started to help out in unpacking. They all worked until they were done. They then cleaned up and played a game of go fish in his new room._

_ Ken's new room is set up like his computer is by the sliding door. His bed is not above the sliding door. But on the other side but not as a loft bed,but as a regular bed and in the Left hand corner of the room and the __door is on the right hand side. If you were looking in from the balcony._

_ Yolei was muttering some thing under her breath. Some thing about her life just got a whole lot more difficult and did she have to get some type of metal in her mouth. Right when Ken Moved here. She also got the others to laugh with her hard time playing go fish and freaking out when she got more cards then she can handle._

_ Ken's Mather then came in and said,_

"_Ken dear,"_

_Ken said, "Yes, Mama!" _

"_Ken your dad and I are going to my check up and going to get your transcripts from your old school transfer them to Odaiba's school."_

_Ken then said, "OK! Mama, cool."_

_Then Tai said, " That totally works out for you man. Because Soccer try-outs are on Tuesday after school."_

_Davis said , "oh yeah. HERRRRRAAAAAAYYYY!"_

_Ken's Mother then said, "Well, We do have to go. We will see you all later. Bye you all!" _

_They all said, "Bye!" to her as she left. _


End file.
